Where is Cinderella's cell phone?
by NerdME
Summary: This is the story about Cinderella. No, this story 'bout Haruno Sakura. Go to a dancing party, has a stepmother and 2 stepsisters and has one prince, SASUKE UCHIHA. Yeah..
1. The Beginning of the story

Where is Cinderella's cell phone?

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno

Summary: This is a story of Cinderella—no, this is 'bout me, Haruno Sakura! Yeah..

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY**

"…apa yang kau dapatkan dari dongeng ini?" tanya seorang ayah pada putri tunggalnya.

"kesabaran dan ibu tiri." Jawab sang putri berambut merah muda itu.

"Sakura, apa kau ingin memiliki seorang ibu lagi?" tanya sang ayah pada Sakura, nama sang anak.

"Jujur aku tidak mu tapi demi ayah, baiklah. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan mu, aku setuju-setuju saja!"

"Terima kasih, nak!" jawab sang ayah tersenyum sambil mengecup kening sang anak, "selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur juga ayah.."

"Dengarkan ayah, jangan pernah menyerah sebelum kamu bisa mendapatkan suatu yang layak untukmu. Karena apapun itu, hidupmu dibawah kendalimu. Kamu bebas dan tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa memaksakan mu untuk ini dan itu—jangan takut pada ibu tiri.."

7 tahun kemudian…

**SAKURA'S POV**

Oke, disinilah aku sekarang. Dirumah lama ku dulu, tapi suasana menjadi berbeda semenjak aku tinggal bersama keluarga tiri ku. Ayahku sudah meninggal karena mengidap penyakit serangan jantung. Tidak ada lagi kisah dongeng darinya. Sudah aku tidak perlu sedih soal itu, aku harus menikmati masa remaja ku—masa-masa yang amat membosankan. Umurku sudah 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Dan..

"SA – KU – RA!" suara itu lagi, siapa lagi kalo bukan kedua saudara tiriku, Karin dan Konan. Mereka adalah saudara tiri yang amat sangat menjengkelkan.

"Apalagi?" tanyaku penuh kesabaran.

"Hari ini kita berdua mau pake sepatu yang dibeli oleh Mom di London. Mana?" tanya Karin, menatapku sinis.

"Kalian pikir aku tahu? Itu sepatu kalian, bukan—"

"SA – KU – RA, laksanakan perintah kedua anak ku ini. Sehabis itu buatkan aku omelet telur yang harus enak.."potong Kurenai, ibu dari kedua anak itu.

"Baiklah.."

"Ini tugas untukmu selama kami bertiga shopping. Dan jangan lupa, kau kerjakan juga pr-pr Konan—kudengar gurunya memberikan dia soal fisika nomor 1 – 50!"

Aku mengambil sepedaku dari garasi rumah. Siap berangkat ke sekolah. Oya, sekolahku ini menggunakan pakaian bebas—hari ini aku menggunakan kaos oblong bewarna putih ditutupi rompi jaket kotak-kotak merah. Aku menggunakan celana jeans panjang. Aku mambawa tas selempang berkain jeans biru itu. Kini aku siap berangkat ke sekolah di hari Jumat yang aku senangi karena tidak menggunakan seragam yah yang lumayan merepotkan.

Tepat di kelas XI-A, Konoha High School…

"Hei, forehead!" teriak seorang yang sangat familiar suaranya, ah sahabatku sekaligus rival ku juga, Ino-pig dan bersama sahabatku yang pemalu tapi dia berkepribadian cewek sekali tidak seperti Ino ini, Hinata.

"Eh, Ino-pig, Hinata-chan!" balasku.

"Se..selamat..pagi, Sakura-chan!" sapa Hinata. Ah dia lucu sekali kalau sedang malu-malu gitu. Apalagi kalau sedang bersama Naruto-kun, gebetannya (?).

"Oya, kau sudah dengar belum pengumuman untuk pesta sekolah kita?" tanya Ino. Dia itu ratu gosip jadi jangan heran kalau dia langsung tau duluan bahkan anak-anak OSIS pun kalah cepat terhadapnya, lebih cepat lagi saat ngomongin cowok.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ah kau ini padahal pengumuman itu sudah dikabarkan 2 hari yang lalu, tapi kau malah sama sekali belum tau!" ejeknya. Aku benci dengannya disaat-saat seperti ini, dia selalu merendahkan ku kalau aku tidak tahu gosip-gosip hangat disekolah. Yasudahlah mau melakukan apapun juga tetap saja Ino lebih cepat menangkap gosip-gosip seperti itu.

"Hinata memangnya juga sudah tahu?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang sedaritadi diam. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Hinata saja tau! Gini loh, menurut anak-anak OSIS, sekolah kita mau mengadakan pesta dansa untuk acara ulangtahun sekolah kita. Rencananya malam Minggu biar terkesan romantis alian Satnight banget. Aku tau dari Sai-senpai, anak OSIS kelas XII dia itu teman lesku." jelas Ino.

"Oh. Terus kau akan ikut?" tanyaku.

"Pasti." Jawab Ino, semangat. "Kalau kau Hinata?"

Hinata tersipu malu, "aku ikut. Aku mau li-lihat Na-Naruto – senpai."

Hah.. so sweet ya punya gebetan! Eitt aku juga punya gebetan loh.. Namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Anak kelas XII, anaknya cool, genius, handsome, kaya (aku ga ngincer uangnya loh), perfect deh, tapi dia bener-bener dingin sama cewek. Aku ga yakin dia bakal ikut pesta itu.

END OF SAKURA'S POV  
NORMAL POV

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah~ Sasuke-senpai lewat!"

Teriak jejeritan fansgirl Sasuke Uchiha itu. Ternyata Sasuke telah datang dengan kedua sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki itu dan si Sai. "Hei kalian semua, berikan jalan buat kami donk!" teriak Naruto.

"Yeee… mau banget. Kami tuh ngincerin pangeran kami bukannya kalian berdua!" teriak Karin.

Naruto dan Sai keluar dari gerombolan itu meninggalkan sohib mereka yang kewalahan dengan fansgirlnya ini. "Ah keluar juga dari cewek-cewek aneh itu!"

"Na..Naruto-kun!"

"Hah? Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanya Naruto bingung sesaat.

"Ma..Maaf Naruto-kun, ta..tapi kau menginjak ka..ki ku!" jawab suara itu. Ternyata itu Hinata.

"Ehehehe maaf!" sahut Naruto yang sadar menginjak kaki Hinata sekarang dia malah cengengesan membuat Hinata jadi salting.

Sementara itu di koridor sekolah penuh sesak karena Sasuke yang lewat. Cewek-cewek pada menghalangi jalan, membuat Sakura dan Ino susah untuk melewati mereka. "Permisi.."

"Ino, aku rasa aku tidak akan mau menjadi Sasuke's fans girl yang hanya membuat kita macet di tengah koridor sekolah! Ish.. mereka ini!" kata Sakura.

"Bener. Ih ogah aku mah…"

"Ehem." Suara itu…

"KYAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"teriak Sakura dan Ino, berbarengan.

"Ku dengar kalian membicarakan ku. Ada apa?" tanya nya.

"E—e..ti—tidak,kok!" jawab Ino.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kerjakan pr ku!" teriak Karin.

"Sakura, jangan lupa buatkan aku mie goreng nya!" teriak Konan

"Sakura, bawa belanjaanku ke dapur!" teriak Kurenai

"Sakura…"  
"Sakura…"

"Cukup! Biarkan aku istirahat dulu!" teriak Sakura, kesal dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Sakura memasang headset nya ke lubang telinganya dan menyetel lagu 'Selena Gomez – Tell me something I don't know'.

Apa aku ikut saja pesta dansa itu, tapi—gumam Sakura. Ia segera menelepon Ino malam itu dan menceritakan apa saja yang ingin ia ceritakan.

.

.

.

"Forehead, aku denger-denger gebetanmu itu akan ikut ke pesta dansa. Berarti Sai dan Naruto juga ikut. Aku akan mengambil kesempatan mendekati Sai.. Hihihi!" teriak Ino, tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Suara mu seperti emak lampir!" bentak Sakura.

"Bercanda mu tidak lucu!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius kok…"

Tiba-tiba Ino seperti ingat sesuatu dan bertanya pada Sakura, "bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Keputusan?" tanyak Sakura balik, bingung.

Dia menepuk jidat Sakura yang lebar, "Kau ini amnesia atau pura-pura amnesia? Jelas-jelas kau itu mau ikut kami ke pesta dansa tidak?"

"Masih belum tahu Ino. Aku takut, Kurenai sampai tahu bahwa aku kabur dari rumah dan aku jamin dia pasti tidak mengizinkan ku untuk ikut dengan memberiku tugas yang banyak sementara dia dan anak-anaknya mencari kesenangan."

"Hmm.. padahal kalau kau ikut, aku akan meminjamkan gaun terbaikku untuk mu dalam pesta itu." Seru Ino.

"—eh?"

**TBC**

Cerita abal-abalan dari saya. Mungkin karena saya baru disini. Oke saya minta review dari para pembaca ya. Kalau boleh sekalian minta pendapatnya apalagi yang bisa dikembangkan buat cerita ini. Review ya, flame boleh tapi jangan menyakitkan hati banget ya? :D.

REVIEW NYA PLEASE…


	2. Teman masa kecil

Where is Cinderella's cell phone?

Pair: SasuSaku slight NaruHina and SaiIno

Summary: This is a story of Cinderella—no, this is 'bout me, Haruno Sakura! Yeah..

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

**CHAPTER 2 : TEMAN MASA KECIL**

"—eh?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino, serba salah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tapi aku hanya bingung, itukan gaunmu harusnya kau yang pakai kan tampak baik kalau kau yang pakai lagian kau kan ingin agar kau bisa dekat dengan Sai. Kenapa jadi aku yang pakai?"

"Ahaha.. Kau ini! Aku kan pernah cerita padamu kalau gaun terbaik ku itu bagus untukmu, jelek di aku. Aku tidak suka pakai gaun yang hanya sedengkul saja, aku sukanya yang menutupi kaki ku semuanya. Lagian aku tidak pakai gaun, aku akan memakai kostum sama seperti si kerudung merah itu. Kau akan ku hias menjadi seorang Cinderella. Sini aku bisikin, aku punya ide nih.."

Sakura mencodongkan telinganya hingga Ino dapat berbisik.

"APA?" teriak Sakura kaget.

.

.

.

"Mom, aku dan Konan pengen beli gaun indah itu mom. Please~" pinta Karin, bersungut-sungut.

"Iya, mom. Aku dan Karin akan ada pesta dansa disekolah. Siapa paling cantik, dia akan berdansa dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" lanjut Konan.

"Baik.. baik.. tapi kalian ingat jangan sampai si Sakura Haruno itu ikut juga kalau tidak kecantikan kalian akan dikalahkan. Ia kan sangat mirip dengan almahrum ibunya yang dulu terkenal paling cantik se-Konoha (?)!"

"Baik, mom. Kita akan buat strategi biar si Sakura itu ga ikutan!" seru Karin

"Aku punya ide, mom! Gimana kalo selama kita pergi, kita suruh aja si Sakura melakukan tugas-tugas rumah, seperti membereskan kamar mom. Kita akan buat kamar mom seperti kandang tikus jadi selama aku dan Karin ke pesta dansa, mom ke gedung persemian kantor mom, dia beres-beres dirumah. Setuju tidak?"

.

.

"Aku sih setuju saja, Ino-_pig_. Cuma bayangin donk, kalo sampe Kurenai tau kita pergi dan ngelihat aku ga ada dirumah. Besoknya aku disekap dirumah dan ga akan boleh keluar rumah lagi sekalipun itu buat ke sekolah!" bantah Sakura.

"Yah, hanya itu sih rencana ku. Mungkin aku ga akan bisa mengeluarkan gaun itu untuk selamanya. Apa aku jual saja ya?" pikir Ino. Sebenarnya ini hanya aktingnya agar Sakura mau ikut ke pesta dansa karena tahu Sakura sayang sekali pda gaun itu, "Jangan!"cegah Sakura.

Ino mengangkat alis matanya, "hah?"

"Baik. Aku ikut sesuai rencana mu itu tapi itu berarti aku harus mencharger ponselku agar rencana kita berjalan lancar."

"Rencana A, siap!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, ku dengar disekolah kalian akan ada pesta dansa acara sekolah kalian ya?"

"Ya. Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Kurenai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harap kamu mau membantuku merias kedua putri manis ku. Dan kamu harus jaga rumah jangan ikut pesta itu!"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dirumah tidak ada yang jaga. Aku ada urusan bisnis dan pulang tepat pukul 24.00 malam mungkin akan sampai dirumah sekitar jam 24.30. Jadi kau jaga rumah baik-baik selama aku pergi."

"Baiklah." Dalam hati Sakura marah-marah tidak jelas dengan perlakuan ibu tirinya yang semena-mena terhadapnya. _Apa-apaan ini, enak sekali dia berkata aku tidak boleh ikut acara itu. Apapun alasannya, aku harus tetap ikut. Ga enak sama Ino-_pig_ dan gaun yang akan aku kenakan nanti. Hehehe.._ Inner Sakura.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha…

"Hei Teme, apa jadi rencanamu berdansa besok malam?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menguk jus tomatnya.

"Hn itu berarti 'iya' atau 'tidak'? Teme, kau ini bicara irit sekali sih!"

"Iya, dobe!" jawab Sasuke, kasar dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _death glare_nya yang seolah berkata _harus-bisa-jaga-imej-Uchiha._

"Semoga kau dapat teman dansa ya! Aku akan berdansa dengan Hinata Hyugga itu, adiknya Neji Hyugga. Aku sudah minta ijin pada Neji, dia bilang kalau aku sampe melukai adiknya itu aku akan dijadikan sup. Bener-bener kakak yang _over protective!_"

"Kalau kau Sai?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Aku akan lebih sering diam saja daripada harus ikut-ikut berdansa." Jawab Sai.

"Kalian berdua ini, pantas saja masih _single!_ Cakep-cakep tapi ga laku… EH?". Naruto merasa kedua sahabatnya itu memandangnya penuh dengan aura kemarahan. Naruto malang kali nasibmu sama seperti mukamu.

"DIAM ATAU KUBUNUH?" teriak Sasuke dan Sai berbarengan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto lari-lari menuruni tangga dan dikejar-kejar oleh Sai juga Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sa… Sakura, a..aku punya ha..hadiah un..tukmu.." kata Hinata, malu-malu.

"Eh ya? Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura langsung semangat.

"Pejamkan dulu matamu." Perintah Hinata. Sakura langsung menutup matanya. Hinata mengangkat tangan kanan Sakura dan membuka telapak tangan Sakura juga meletakan sebuah benda di tangan Sakura. _Apa ini?_

"Sekarang apa aku boleh membuka mataku?" tanya Sakura

"Ya" jawab Hinata.

"Ini… Kalung ini… Emas!" seru Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Makasih Hinata-_chan,_kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baiiik…". Sakura memeluk Hinata yang masih tersipu malu.

"Disimpan ya? Saat pesta dansa kau pakai agar kau terlihat seperti Cinderella yang selalu diinginkan oleh teman masa kecilmu itu…"

Mendengar kata teman masa kecilmu membuat hati Sakura pilu tapi menahannya dengan senyuman yang ada dipipinya.

**FLASHBACK ON!**

"Hai. Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Sakura kecil berumur 6 tahun pada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira lebih tua satu tahun dengannya.

"Tentu." Jawab anak laki-laki itu, "kenapa kau tidak mau ikut bermain dengan mereka?"

"Tidak ah, aku lelah bermain mau istirahat dulu. Justru aku tanya kenapa kamu tidak ikut kami bermain?"

"Tidak akan."

"Ah~ baiklah aku saja yang menemanimu disini biar kau tidak kesepian." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Anak berambut pantat ayam itu tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura, kaget.

"Sakura, ayo main lagi!" teriak anak-anak yang lain. Sakura jadi sadar maksud anak yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Sakura pada anak itu.

"Dulu ibuku pernah bercerita tentang Cinderella. Awalnya aku membenci cerita itu karena aku pikir cerita itu cerita anak perempuan—laki-laki cemen itu mau mendengar cerita itu. Ibuku tidak peduli ia tetap menceritakan kisah Cinderella. Sekarang apa kau mengerti maksudku?" balas anak bermata onyx itu.

Emerald Sakura sayu, "—maksudmu, kamu ingin melihat sosok Cinderella?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Aku mau melihat sosok Cinderella yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih sedengkul saja tidak usah panjang-panjang. Dia menggunakan kalung emas yang ukurannya kecil. Rambut panjangnya terurai dengan pita berwarna pink seperti kamu pakai itu. Oya, sepatunya jangan sepatu kaca terlalu sama. Aku ingin dia menggunakan sepatu berwarna putih saja. Aku akan mengajaknya berdansa bersama ku."

"Aku akan menjadi Cinderella untukmu. Tenang saja. Oya siapa namamu?"

"Uch—tunggu rambutmu bewarna pink? Itu wig bukan?"

"Bukan. Ini rambut asliku. Aneh ya?"

"—tidak juga. Baiklah , aku mau Cinderella ku memiliki rambut berwarna sepertimu, merah muda!" seru anak itu, "baiklah, aku mau pulang. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberi tahu siapa namaku. _Jaa~"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kami tak akan pernah bertemu, Hinata. Kejadian itu sudah lama. Lupakan saja, tapi terima kasih ya atas kalung nya ini. Besok aku akan datang kepesta dansa dan menjadi seorang Cinderella disana!" kata Sakura.

"Baik, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, Sakura-_chan_. Kamu jangan sedih lagi! Dia tidak akan melupakanmu…"

.

.

.

"Sakura, siapkan gaun bewarna merahku itu!" teriak Karin.

"Sakura, tata rambutku ini. Berikan aksesoris di rambutku!" teriak Konan.

"Sakura, poleskan _lipstick _ini di bibirku. Cari warna yang bagus!"

"Sakura, ambilkan sepatu kami!"

"Sakura, cepat.."

"Sakura.."

"Sakura.."

"Sakura, bersihkan rumah ini jangan sampai kotor selama kami bertiga pergi!"

"Sudah aku bersihkan. Seharusnya aku sudah boleh donk ikut pergi ke pesta itu. Rumahkan bisa dijaga oleh tetangga kita!"

"Tidak boleh. Kamarku masih berantakan, bersihkan jangan sampai ada satupun yang terlihat kotor dimataku! Kami pergi."

Sakura menutup pintu rumah mereka. Kurenai dan anak-anaknya sudah pergi. Kini Sakura sendiri. Dia membuka pintu kamar Kurenai dan apapun itu ia sangat terkejut, kamar ibu tirinya ini berantakan sekali. Apa ia sanggup mengerjakan itu semua dalam waktu yang pas agar bisa ikut ke pesta dansa itu?

2 jam kemudian…

Kamar ibu tirinya ini benar-benar kacau, sudah 2 jam tapi masih kotor padahal sebentar lagi ia harus ikut ke pesta dansa. Akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk menelepon ino.

"_Moshi-moshi. Yamanaka Ino disini. Siapa disana?"_

"Aku, sakura."

"_Ah, Sakura tenang saja sebentar lagi aku sampai kesana dan membawakan gaunmu. Skrg aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana diantar oleh Sai -_kun_"_

"Tidak bisa, Ino!"

"_Apanya yang tidak bisa?"_

"Kurenai kejam itu membuatku dirumah lagi. Aku dipaksa membersihkan kamarnya yang kacau ini. Sudah 2 jam ku kerjakan tapi masih saja kacau balau. Ku rasa ini emang di sengaja!"

"_Baik. Aku paham. Kau tunggu disana saja. Aku punya surprise untuk mu!"_

"Surprise?"

.

.

.

"Teme, kau sudah siap berangkat belum? Si Sai sudah berangkat dengan teman kencannya kali—kupikir itu akan menjadi teman dansanya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!"

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki mobil Naruto. Mereka berdua menggunakan tuxedo dan penampilan mereka tampan sekali. Sai juga begitu hingga membuat Ino mengenakan gaun lamanya yang ia sayangi—tidak memakai kostum si kerudung merah setelah Ino pikir-pikir kostum itu cocok untuk hari Halloween saja.

Sasuke terdiam—otaknya seolah tidak bekerja lagi. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingat kata-kata itu..

_Aku akan menjadi Cinderella untukmu_

SASUKE'S POV

Kapan kau menjadi Cinderella seperti yang kau janjikan padaku?

END OF SASUKE'S POV

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, Ino-_pig_. Lihatlah kamar ini!"

"Pasukan masuk!" teriak Sai.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura, heran melihat ada 5 orang masuk mengenakan seragam yang sama.

"Mereka itu akan membersihkan kamar ini. Tenang saja mereka anak-anak yang jujur dan tidak akan mencuri apapun. Aku sudah membawakan beberapa kotak pizza dan 3 botol soda untuk mereka makan. Oke Sakura aku akan mengubahmu jadi seorang Cinderella.."

"_Arigato, _Ino-_pig_, Hinata-_chan!_"

**TBC**

Apa kisah kelanjutannya ya? Siap-siap menunggu saja ya! Sebelum menyaksikan *ciee* chapter 3, alangkah baiknya bila anda-anda sekalian me-_review_ chapter ini. Kurang panjang? Baik saya akan usahakan panjang di chapter selanjutnya..

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	3. Cinderella Has Coming!

Where is Cinderella's cell phone?

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno

Summary: This is a story of Cinderella—no, this is 'bout me, Haruno Sakura! Yeah..

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL-ABALAN, OOC, TYPO!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 3: CINDERELLA HAS COMING!**

"_Arigato, _Ino-_pig_, Hinata-_chan!_"

"Hinata?" tanya Ino, bingung. "—err, sudah lupakan! Cepat bersiap-siap kita akan terlambat datangnya!"

"Hah, kau ini! Iya-iya aku tahu.."

Sementara itu diluar rumah Sakura, berdiri Sai yang sedang terdiam menunggu tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya dan itu dari Naruto.

**FROM: NARUTO BAWEL**

_Hei, kau dimana? Acara hampir mau mulai? Apa kau ragu karena tidak ada teman dansa? O baiklah hidup mu merana ya seperti si teme itu. Cepat datanglah, temanilah si teme. Kasian dia tidak ada teman dansanya!_

Tch. Naruto memang anak cerewet. Buat apa dia memikirkan orang lain? Pikirkan saja dirinya sendiri. Kok bisa-bisanya salah satu dari keturunan Hyugga yang klannya terkenal dengan kesopanan mereka malah mau menyukai anak badung seperti Naruto. Ah tapi itulah cinta—tak memandang buruk atau baiknya orang itu, sepertinya Sai juga sedang di mabuk cinta. Tapi siapa dia?—sepertinya dia masih malu-malu untuk menyatakan cintanya sekarang karena dia masih belum yakin apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

**TO: NARUTO BAWEL**

_Iya-iya, aku akan kesana tapi mungkin telat sedikit. O ayolah ini hanya pesta dansa bukannya sekolah biasa. Lagian kau habiskan saja waktumu untuk berkencan dengan Hinata itu… _

**FROM: NARUTO BAWEL**

_Ya jangan lama-lama. Oya kau akan kencan dengan siapa? :D *KEPO_

**TO: NARUTO BAWEL**

_MANUSIA. =p _

**FROM: NARUTO BAWEL**

_Baka! Aku juga tahu kau akan berdansa dengan manusia. Tapi dengan siapa?_

**TO: NARUTO BAWEL**

_YAMANAKA INO._

.

.

.

"APA?" teriak Naruto, kaget membaca pesan dari Sai, sahabatnya itu.

"A-ada apa, Na-Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata, kaget juga mendengar teriakan Naruto itu yang seperti singa mengamuk (?).

"Hinata, kau tahu. Siapa yang akan berdansa dengan Ino, sahabat mu itu?" tanya Naruto, balik. Kali ini ia mencoba bersikap seolah-seolah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa karena membaca SMS dari sohibnya itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ino tidak pernah bicara padaku so-soal itu. Memang ada apa, Naru-_kun?_"

"Kalau kau tahu sekarang. Bukan surprise lagi namanya!" jawab Naruto

"Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ke—kemana?" tanya Hinata yang menjadi salting karena tangannya dipegang (ditarik) Naruto.

"Berdansa lah. Tujuan acara ini kan buat berdansa. Sudah ayo ikut aku, kita akan dansa di belakang taman sekolah. Kebetulan musiknya lagi romantis loh.."

Nah, untuk keberapa kalinya, Hinata jadi _blushing _dibuat Naruto.. Naruto tanggung jawab loh! *di rasengan Naruto*

.

.

.

"Baik. Lihat bagaimana penampilanmu, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Ino.

Sakura segera melihat dirinya di cermin, "I-Ino apa ini diriku yang asli?"

"Tentu saja Sakura. Oya, kau harus hati-hati juga, di pesta nanti banyak sekali anak-anak yang akan memakai wig atau mengecat rambut mereka menjadi warna pink, merah-muda, merah dan lain-lain disebabkan karena ingin menjadi pasangan dansa Sasuke!" seru Ino.

"Ya aku tahu. Kaukan ratu gosip!"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di koridor sekolah…

"Sasuke-_kun_, siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan dansa mu nanti malam?" tanya Karin, semangat.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan Karin begitu saja.

"—eh setidaknya cirri-ciri perempuan dansa yang dari dulu ingin kau kencani?" tanya Karin lagi tanpa menyerah, "ayolah!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, "rambutnya berwarna merah—"

"Hah itu pasti aku! Rambutku berwarna merah.. Makasih Sasuke-_kun_ nanti malam aku akan menghias diriku menjadi cantik dan itu hanya untukmu. Nah sudah jam 12.00 siang, aku pulang dulu ya.. _Jaa~_"

Setelah Karin menghilang. Ino yang sedang ada di dekat koridor itu berjalan menuju toilet sekolah mendengar percakapan antara Karin-Sasuke tadi kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan satu ini,

"—bukan rambut berwarna merah, tapi merah muda!" gumam Sasuke.

Saat itu juga, Ino buru-buru kembali ke kelas ingin memberitahukan hal itu ke Sakura tapi dalam perjalanannya kembali itu, Ino mendengar pengumuman dari sekolah—suara Karin! Karin berada di ruang informasi. Pasti dia ingin menyebarkan soal itu.

"PENGUMUMAN.. PENGUMUMAN! NANTI MALAM BUAT SASUKE'S FG HARUS PAKE WIG ATAU CAT RAMBUT NYA JADI WARNA MERAH ATAU PINK. KARENA SASUKE HANYA MAU DANSA SAMA ORANG YANG RAMBUTNYA BERWARNA MERAH ATAU PINK. USAHAKAN TERLIHAT CANTIK JUGA!"

Dan apapun itu, koridor sekolah telah penuh dengan cewek-cewek yang kepengen tahu banget soal itu dan jadilah si Karin, dalang dibalik kerusuhan itu. Banyak anak cewek tertentu yang dipilih Karin buat ikut dia make-up bareng buat acara pesta dansa itu, selebihnya? Hanya menerima kekecewaan dan tampil apa adanya untuk pesta dansa tahun ini!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku tidak peduli soal Sasuke-_kun_ walaupun ia adalah gebetanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli soal perempuan yang akan menjadi teman dansanya!" seru Sakura.

"Iya, tapi aku takut saja kalau nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya—benar-benar cinta maksudku!" kata Ino, semangat. "Sudah, ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar Sakura?" tanya Sai, takjub melihat penampilan Sakura yang benar-benar cantik.

"Iyalah. Siapa dulu donk yang meriasnya? Ino!" seru Ino, tidak kalah takjub juga dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, "sudah ayo masuk mobil!"

"Tunggu!" kata Sakura.

Sakura segera menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah dipercayakannya menjaga rumah ini, "tolong jaga rumahku. Kalian lah satu-satunya harapanku agar bisa ke pesta itu!"

Mereka mengangguk, "baiklah, Haruno-_san_! Kami akan menjaga rumahmu dan membersihkan –err kamar ibu tirimu!"

"_Arigato!_"

"Jangan lupa untuk mencari teman dansamu. Dan kalian akan berdansa di bawah bulan purnama oke!"

"Baik."

"Sakura, ayo masuk mobil!" panggil Ino.

"Iya, _pig_!" jawab Sakura,

"baik aku duluan ya. _Jaa~_" pamit Sakura pada kelima orang itu.

.

.

.

"Eh apa ini?" tanya Sakura, meraba salah satu benda yang ada disamping bangku nya.

"Sandal tidurku!" frontal Sai. Sandal tidur nya sengaja ia taruh di mobil karena ia suka dengan sandal itu. Gambarnya unik, "bagiku itu sudah sama seperti sandal keberuntungan!"

"Heh?"

"Lupakan saja!" seru Ino, "kita sudah sampai!"

"Cepat sekali!" gumam Sakura.

"Ayo, cepat turun kita harus ke belakang panggung!" ajak Ino dan menarik Sakura keluar dari mobil. Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju belakang panggung tanpa dilihat orang.

"Ini pakailah!" bisik Ino, jangan ada yang sampai tahu mereka berdua komat-kamit disini.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sakura mengambil benda di tangan Ino itu.

"Itu topeng untuk mu. Agar tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu siapa dirimu!" seru Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino melihat suatu benda yang terang di leher Sakura, "apa itu?"

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura—memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi *sebenarnya tidak menutupi* matanya. Bayangkan saja topeng batman, nah kira-kira seperti itulah hanya saja ini berwarna putih perak.

"Dilehermu!"

"Oh ini. Iya ini kalung emas dari Hinata. Dia benar-benar membantuku untuk menjadi seorang Cinderella juga!" jawab Sakura. "Aku menyukai kalung ini. Apa ini membuatku terlihat cantik?"

"Sangat. Kau terlihat seperti…"

"Seperti apa?"

"Monyet!" canda Ino, "hahaha.."

"Kau ini! Aku serius tahu!" gumam Sakura

"Iya-iya. Kau terlihat seperti almahrum ibumu! Sangat cantik..." puji Ino, "sekalipun kau pakai topeng itu, kau terlihat manis dan seperti Cinderella misterius!"

Sakura sedikit kepanasan karena rambutnya diurai dan telah di buat sedikit ikal oleh Ino. Riasannya pun tidak terlalu berlebihan dan Sakura hanya menggunakan _lip-gloss_, dia tidak mau memakai _lipstick _seperti kebanyakan anak-anak cewek lainnya, "—aku remaja normal!" gumamnya.

"Sini ponselmu!" seru Ino, mengambil ponsel yang digenggam Sakura.

"Kau buat alarmnya jam berapa, _pig_?" tanya Sakura.

"Oke aku sudah buat alarmnya bunyi jam 24.00 sehabis itu kita pulang. Mengerti?" jawab Ino, "—untungnya jarak rumahmu dan sekolah tidak jauh! Sudah sana cari pasangan dansamu dan jangan takut melihat tatapan sinis dari beberapa anak!"

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Sai.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ikut berdansa?" tanya Sai.

"Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang apa!" jawab Sasuke, ketus.

Sai hanya diam—tidak mau melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang bisa membuat sahabatnya ini marah besar. Oh ya ampun cukup melihat Sasuke duduk-duduk menyendiri, maka Sai langsung dengan polosnya berkata, "Cinderella has coming!"

.

.

.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Dag.. Dig.. Dug…

Perlahan aku menuruni tangga menuju aula sekolah. Aku gugup karena semua mata memandangku sekarang bahkan kulihat bahwa Sasuke juga memandangku. Aduh bagaimana ini? Sakura jalan terus jangan sampai memalukan dirimu di depan umum.

Aku berhasil sampai di lantai aula. Sekarang aku memandangi mereka semua secara langsung—ada tatapan iri, dengki, senang, cuek, bahkan ada yang tidur dalam pesta ini siapa lagi kalo bukan si pangeran tidur sekaligus pacar Sabaku No Temari, Nara Shikamaru!

Oke. Kau lebih baik terus jalan sampai tepat di bawah lampu disko.

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

**SASUKE'S POV**

Tolong jangan bilang padaku sekarang bahwa yang kulihat ini adalah Cinderella yang kuharapkan selama ini ternyata harapan ku tidak sia-sia. Baiklah tugasku sekarang adalah mengajaknya ikut berdansa.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sai padaku.

"Melakukan apa yang kau suruh tadi!" jawab ku, ketus.

"Berdansa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah selamat berjuang. Aku juga hendak berdansa dengan…" Aku sudah tau siapa orang yang dia maksud pasti—

"—Yamanaka Ino!"

Aku berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Hai!"

"Hai juga!" jawabnya. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar karena alunan melodi yang berisik itu.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanyaku, tersenyum. Hei aku tersenyum pada gadis ini dan senyumanku tulus.

"Kemana?"

"Mencari suasana yang baru. Disini ramai, aku tidak suka ramai!"

"Oh, baik."

Kami-sama, cantik sekali gadis ini. Apa yang aku rasakan ini? Aku jatuh cinta? Tapi Uchiha tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya..

Hei Sasuke, Uchiha memang klanmu dan klanmu bisa saja menutupi fakta sebenarnya bahwa kau mencintai gadis ini! Siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu!

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

.

.

.

"Yamanaka!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah familiar di telinga Ino itu.

Ino membalikan badannya dan menatap orang yang ada didepannya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya orang itu.

**TBC**

Hosh… Hosh… baiklah kenyataan kisah ini masih berlanjut. Kemungkinan bisa untuk update kilat, kebetulan lagi senggang. Hmm.. Bagaimana kisahnya sekarang? Masih kurang memuaskan? Baiklah, nanti akan ku usahakan lebih bagus lagi. Tapi sebelumnya…

**REVIEW PLEASE :D **


	4. My Cell phone?

Where is Cinderella's cell phone?

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno

Summary: This is a story of Cinderella—no, this is 'bout me, Haruno Sakura! Yeah..

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL-ABALAN, OOC, TYPO!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 4: MY CELL PHONE?**

Hari ini cuaca sangat mendukung. Bagaimana tidak? Malam tampak cerah dengan adanya bulan purnama yang sinarnya terang, bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, kedua pasangan SasuSaku ini sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka rupanya "—err Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini?" tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" balas Sasuke, ia menatap mata emerald Sakura walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena Sakura memakai topengnya.

"Su-suka,kok!" jawab Sakura, "—aku kan sering melihatmu beristirahat disini kalau sedang jam istirahat. Kau mencari tempat yang sepi kan?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke terkejut, ia menarik nafasnya dan kembali menunjukan tampang datarnya lalu bertanya pada Sakura, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jelas saja Sakura tahu, karena Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini selalu menguntit kemana sang pangeran pergi. Sasuke tidak pernah peduli soal Sakura yang selalu mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengannya. Sasuke selalu ingin sendiri di tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Sakura selalu ikuti dia kemana pun Sasuke pergi—bahkan bisa dibilang hanya Sakura yang tahu dimana Sasuke selalu ingin sendiri, entah di atas atap sekolah atau di taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke selalu duduk di bangku taman itu. Diam. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya melakukan apapun disana selain diam entah memikirkan apa, tiap Sakura melihat Sasuke sendirian seperti itu rasanya ia ingin menemani pangeran kutubnya itu—tapi dia malu. Sakura selalu merasa dirinya lebih buruk dari Hinata. Hinata saja mau mengakui bahwa ia suka terhadap Naruto—bahkan berani membuat surat cinta di hari Valentine untuk Naruto dengan menyelipka suratnya ke laci meja Naruto. Sakura? Ia hanya berani memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan—tak berani mengakui keberadaannya.

"Ah~ tidak, aku hanya kebetulan saja waktu itu melihat mu!" jawab Sakura, berbohong. Hatinya serasa perih saat berbicara seperti itu. Ia merasa seperti telah membohongi hati kecilnya sendiri dan memang itu benar.

"Oh, kupikir kau mengikuti ku dari belakang seperti kebanyakan orang," kata Sasuke.

_Itu memang benar Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ini sering mengikuti kemana kau pergi—aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya_, pikir Sakura dalam hati nya.

"Lupakan. Kau mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat Ino sekarang dan di waktu yang sama…

"Mau berdansa denganku, tidak? Kau lama sekali menjawabnya!"

Ino bingung mau menjawab apa. Ino merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya ini. _Mau berdansa dengannya? Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi kenapa dia bisa begini terhadapku?_

"I-iya, Sai-_kun_!" jawab Ino, gugup.

"Ah, ayo kita ke tengah aula, sepertinya para pemain musik akan membawakan lagu yang indah!"

**INO'S POV**

Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantung ku jadi berdetak tidak karuan begini? Kenapa aku jadi terlihat memalukan begini? Kenapa tanganku jadi memanas karena hanya dipengang erat oleh tangannya? Tapi kenapa juga aku merasa seolah aku ini cewek paling beruntung di dunia?

Aku dan Sai kan hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan. Aku hampir ditabrak olehnya saat dia menyetir mobil dan aku sedang jalan menuju rumah pulang sekolah. Dia hanya menawariku untuk mengantarku pulang dan menjemputku untuk ke pesta dansa sebagai permintaan maafnya yang hampir membuatku terluka. Dan sekarang ia malah menawariku berdansa bersama. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk seperti ini?

Senang? Ya. Aku senang karena aku bisa berdansa dengan orang yang selama ini aku sukai.

Malu? Ya. Aku malu karena baru pertama kali ini orang-orang memandangku, ratu gosip di sekolah bisa memiliki teman dansa seorang sahabat dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sedih? Ya. Aku sedih karena terharu, aku merasa seperti Sakura. Bagaimana rasanya bisa dekat dengan orang yang sudah lama kau sukai bahkan kau CINTAI!

Ya semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Malam ini aku akan berdansa dengan Sai. Aku memang ratu gosip yang suka ribut di kelas membicarakan ini dan itu tapi ada saatnya pula mulutku terkatup diam karena sekarang akulah orang yang pantas untuk di gosipi.

"Sasuke memang punya Cinderella-nya saat masih kecil. Tapi bagiku, kau mirip Aurora ku!". Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku? Aku menjadi Aurora di mata Sai?

"Jadi…" Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada ku, "kau mau berdansa denganku, Yamanaka?"

"Ya, Sai-_kun_!" jawabku, pasti. Kini ku lihat ia mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya, aku tidak tahu itu senyum palsu atau sungguh-sungguh tapi biarlah aku hanya ingin berdansa dengannya. Malam ini akan terasa milik ku sekarang.

**END OF INO'S POV**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hinata-_chan_, lihat itu!" bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata, bingung.

"Lihat! Itukan Sasuke dan peremuan. Apa PEREMPUAN? Aku pikir Sasuke tidak tertarik pada perempuan ternyata dugaanku salah. Akhirnya ya Sasuke menemukan gadis impiannya!" jawab Naruto masih setengah berbisik pada Hinata agar tidak diketahui Sasuke.

_Itu pasti Sakura-_chan._ Apa dia memakai kalung yang ku berikan kemarin?_, pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Hinata yang hanya diam saja—tidak merespon perkataannya. Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, "Hina—"

Hinata pun sadar dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Naruto-_kun_. Hmm… Kurasa kita harus ke dalam aula saja—biarkan mereka berdua menikmati dansanya sendiri!"

"Benar juga ya, Hinata-_chan_! Kita tidak boleh merusak momen yang manis ini," kata Naruto, "Oya, kita ikut berdansa yuk di dalam. Aku akan menjadi pasangan dansa mu malam ini!"

"—eh, Na-Naruto-_kun_!". Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menarik lengannya dan masuk dalam aula sekolah itu,

"Hinata, kau itu mirip dengan tuan putri yang lugu ya! Aku suka orang seperti mu!" kata Naruto. Muka Hinata memerah, perkataan Naruto tadi bukan rayuan gombalnya kan? Apa yang Naruto bilang benar dari hatinya kan? Hinata tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyukainya dari SD. Sudah cukup lama mengenal Hinata karena dari TK, mereka selalu satu sekolah walaupun berbeda kelas, "Kau cantik kok malam ini!" puji Naruto.

Hinata cantik? Ya dia keliatan cantik malam ini dengan gaun berwarna putih cream yang menutupi sampai kakinya. Rambutnya digerai lurus panjang. Dandanannya juga tidak terlalu menor. Ia benar-benar cantik. "Te-Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_!"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya kepundak Sasuke sementara Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang Sakura. Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musiknya, dibawah sinar bulan purnama, diatas rerumputan taman itu dan dikelilingi bunga-bunga dan pepohonan.

"Kau seperti Cinderella malam ini!" bisik Sasuke, sambil terus berdansa.

"Oya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa dari tampang wajahku terlihat bahwa aku sedang berbohong? Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku ini pecinta dongeng Cinderella?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "kau suka Cinderella? Kupikir semua anak lelaki tidak suka dengan dongeng Cinderella, mereka hanya berpikir dongeng seperti itu hanya cocok untuk perempuan."

"Tidak semua. Aku adalah pengecualiannya" jawab Sasuke. Ia memberhentikan dansanya dan segera memetik setangkai bunga mawar yang ada di taman itu. Ia menyodorkannya pada Sakura, "ambillah! Setidaknya itu kenang-kenangan untukmu dariku dan hati-hati durinya."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "kau memang lucu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Lucu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Iya. Di sekolah kau itu terlihat seperti pangeran kutub yang dingin terhadap perempuan, tapi ternyata kau itu bisa se-romantis ini juga. Aku tidak menyangka!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berdansa lagi. Kali ini sangat dekat m mereka benar-benar menikmati alunan musiknya. Sakura berputar layaknya menari balet dan ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Mereka mengikuti ketukan lagunya. Malam ini, kaki mereka serasa bergerak sendiri tapi kau tahukan itulah dalam kisah Cinderella, pangeran dan Cinderella terus menari.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah. Kau itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke, menarik tangan Sakura hingga berada dalam pelukannya.

Sakura dengan mudah melepaskan pelukannya Sasuke itu lalu menaruh tangannya dipundak Sasuke, "kau tidak kenal aku karena aku tidak terkenal seperti mu."

.

.

Di bagian Karin dan Konan…

"Siapa sih gadis pink itu bisa-bisanya dia berdansa dengan Sasuke-_kun_ mana dia pakai topeng lagi jadi aku tidak bisa tahu siapa dia!" dengus Karin.

"Bener, siapa sih dia? Ah mana banyak orang yang memakai rambut berwarna merah, pink, dan sejenisnya! Kau ini sih, ada-ada saja memberi mereka informasi yang tidak-tidak!" timpal Konan.

"Siapa bilang aku memberikan informasi yang tidak-tidak? Memang benar si Uchiha bungsu itu berkata seperti itu. Buat apa aku berbohong! Kalau tahu begini jadinya mendingan aku tidak usah mengumumkan hal itu!"

"Kau sih asal tindak saja, belum dipikirkan matang-matang dulu!" tukas Konan.

"Ah… sebodo amat, yang jelas kalau besok aku lihat orang itu di sekolah akan ku pastikan hidupnya tidak tenang lagi!" ancam Karin.

"Usahamu selalu sia-sia tahu. Mending kau nyerah saja dan pindah hati ke orang lain, toh masih banyak anak laki-laki yang keren di sekolah kita, contoh saja Sasori-_senpai_, diakan juga seangkatan dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu!"

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau mulai menyukai Sasori-_senpai_ itu! Tapi apa bagusnya dia? Sasuke-_kun_ lah yang akan menjadi milik ku!"

"Kurasa besok akan ada banyak perempuan yang mengaku-aku sebagai perempuan misterius itu dan bukan hanya itu saja, kau akan semakin sulit menemukan siapa perempuan itu karena bisa saja mereka semua masih memakai rambut berwarna mencolok seperti itu! Ih…"

"Hm, kau benar! Tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti!" kata Karin, ah adiknya ini memang keras kepala. Tapi sama juga seperti dirinya dan ibunya.

_Kau akan merasakan sakit hati pasti!_ Gumam Konan dengan suaranya yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

Nah sekarang bagian SasuSaku, terlihat mereka berdua masih berdansa, ah tahan sekali ya mereka! Musik berubah menjadi alunan lagu bertempo adagio, membuat mereka berdansa dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Sasuke yang bingung kenapa pasangan dansanya ini memakai topeng langsung melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memakai topeng? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu!" tanya Sasuke. "Lagian inikan bukan pesta Halloween!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang sewot?" balas Sakura, tersenyum manis.

"Tidak bukan begitu maksudku. Kau tahu kau mirip seperti Cinderella harapanku!"

"Hah? Tak kuduga, kalau kau pernah punya harapan bertemu Cinderella!"

"Waktu aku berulang tahun ke 7, aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluargaku. Sebelum aku meniup lilin, aku meminta permohonan. Ada 3 permintaan permohonanku!" jelas Sasuke, Sakura bingung. Mereka langsung berhenti berdansa, "—pertama, aku meminta diberikan sebuah tomat atau bahkan dua tomat, kedua, aku meminta agar _baka Aniki_ku tidak usil lagi terhadapku, ketiga, aku ingin Cinderella ku datang karena dia pernah berjanji padaku!"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura hendak mencium bibir mungil Sakura, tiba-tiba…

TREEET… TREEET… TREET…

"Jam 11.59 malam!" seru Sakura. Alarm di ponsel Sakura yang selama ini disembunyikan di gaunnya. Di gaun Ino terdapat kantung kecil disana—disitulah ponsel Sakura di taruh oleh Ino

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, bingung.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus pulang, terima kasih untuk semuanya dan bunga mawar ini dari mu!". Sakura berlari masuk kedalam aula dan menghampiri Ino. Sementara Sasuke masih kebingungan dan mencoba mengejar gadis yang tidak ia kenali itu, "Tch. Kemana dia?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ada apa, _forehead_?" tanya Ino, kaget melihat tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura. Sai pun juga menjadi kaget.

"Sudah jam 12. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sakura, secara paksa. Sakura dan Ino serta Sai segera berlari. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berlari, maka Sasuke pun ikut mengejarnya dan itu membuat Sakura serta pasangan SaiIno ini panik. Sakura yang tidak terbiasa mengenakan _high heels _hampir tertinggal jauh dari Sai dan Ino. Sasuke terus mengejar, saking paniknya Sakura terjatuh di jalan itu kesempatan buat Sasuke semakin besar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang tadi ia kencani itu.

"Ah, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini sepatuku rusak sih?" gumam Sakura melihat salah satu _high heels_nya patah. Dengan terpaksa Sakura melepas kedua sepatunya itu dan membiarkannya berlari dengan telanjang kaki. Tanpa ia sadari, suatu benda miliknya jatuh dan tertinggal. Sasuke melihat benda itu dengan seksama, "Ponsel?"

.

.

.

"Hah, Sakura kenapa sepatumu bisa patah seperti ini sih?" tanya Ino, melihat Sakura berlari-lari dengan telanjang kakinya tanpa sepatunya itu.

"Ah mana aku peduli lagi Ino. Sudah cepat saja kemudikan mobilnya Sai dan jangan biarkan aku dimarahi oleh Kurenai!"

"Baik. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau telepon dulu Kurenai, memastikannya agar rumah baik-baik saja dan dia tidak curiga padamu!" seru Sai, sambil menyetir.

"Ah betul!" pekik Sakura sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung di gaun tersebut mencari ponselnya tapi hasilnya, nihil. Ponselnya tidak ada! Ponselnya pasti jatuh disaat dia berlari-lari menuju mobil, "—ponselku?"

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu?" tanya Ino, curiga.

"Ponselku hilang Ino pasti jatuh disana!" seru Sakura, khawatir. Sekarang ia diambang kesulitan. Di satu sisi, ia ingin kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil kembali ponselnya tapi di sisi lain, ia akan kehilangan waktu nanti kalau ibu tirinya mengamuk saat melihat ia pergi ke pesta dansa.

"Wah, kita tidak ada waktu lagi Sakura~eh!". Tiba-tiba mobil Sai berhenti seketika.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura, panik.

"Kurasa mobilku mogok. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperbaikinya dan belum lagi ke bengkelnya! Hmmm… maaf Sakura untuk saat-saat seperti ini aku tidak dapat membantumu!" jawab Sai, kaku.

Sial! Tidak ada cara lain hingga, "mana sandal keberuntunganmu, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada apa?" balas Sai. "Itu, ambilah!"

Sakura mengambil sandal yang menurut Sai itu menjadi sandal keberuntungannya—entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang tapi dia rasa sandal Sai ini memang benar-benar sandal keberuntungan. "Akan kupakai untuk aku berlari. Rumahku tak jauh lagi dari sini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya! Aku pulang duluan. _Jaa~_"

"Ino, kurasa sahabatmu itu memang cerdas dan banyak akal!" kata Sai, ketika Sakura telah pergi berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Benar! Dan asal kau tahu saja Sai, kalau selama ini dia selalu mengikuti sahabatmu kemana-mana, kecuali ke toilet laki-laki…" timpal Ino, bangga terhadap Sakura yang selalu pantang menyerah untuk bisa mendapatkan hati seseorang.

"Maksudmu si Uchiha itu?" tanya Sai, "Sakura selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemana-mana?"

.

.

.

Sementara di jalan menuju rumahnya…

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku harus cepat! Jangan sampai Kurenai melihatku seperti ini! Ayo semangat!

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara dalam perjalanan pulang Kurenai dari urusannya, ia berniat menelepon Sakura untuk mengetahui kondisi rumah sekalian was-was kalau si Sakura kabur dari rumah. Kalau sampai ketahuan kabur, lihat saja Sakura akan dibuatnya menyesal seumur hidup dan tidak dikenakan tinggal dirumah lagi sekalipun itu rumah Sakura juga bahkan akan menjadi warisan untuk Sakura dari almahrum orang tuanya.

Kurenai mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sakura.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke—dirumahnya..

"Ponsel gadis itu berbunyi? Apa mungkin dari dia?" pikir Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan memencet tombol hijau hingga terangkat panggilan dari Kurenai.

"_Hei kau, bagaimana kondisi rumah? Kau tidak kabur dari rumah kan?"_ tanya Kurenai yang terdengar seperti teriakan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hampir tuli. Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, "ini siapa?"

Kurenai mendengar suara laki-laki yang menjawab. Dalam hati ia merutuki Sakura, apalagi yang dilakukan oleh gadis ini? Maka Kurenai pun menjawab dengan ekspresi datar, "maaf, salah sambung!" dan mematikan panggilan itu. Ia segera menyuruh supirnya untuk cepat-cepat sampai di rumah bagaimana pun caranya!

"Aneh!" pekik Sasuke, "dia yang menelepon sambil marah-marah tau-taunya salah sambung! Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yak, chapter kali ini sudah saya buat panjang dan maaf kalau masih *menurut anda* typo nya keliatan jelas. Hehehe… Saya memang tidak terlalu berbakat menulis. Terima kasih buat reviewnya^_^! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan lagi…

Di chap ini, aku emang ga terlalu bisa ngarang orang dansa itu kayak apa soalnya aku juga ga pernah dansa tapi pernah liat sekilas di TV. Hohoho…

Yak baiklah saya menunggu review-review dari pemirsa, semakin banyak review, semakin banyak juga ide yang saya dapatkan atau kesalahan yang bisa saya perbaiki.

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^


End file.
